Cicatriz
by Strange Amairaini XIII
Summary: Apart from dealing with her selective amnesia, Antoinette has to deal with the fact that the Sackville-Baggs were not the only vampires. Sequel to Angel In Disguise.
1. Surprises

**Okay I know I said I was going to post on almost two weeks ago but I had finals and I still do. It doesnt help that I havent planned anything passed Chapter three. The Nightworld series always inspires me and it's just soo good. Read it, I recommend it!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah sure I own The Little Vampire. Kidding!**

* * *

My head was pounding like someone had blown an ear horn to close to my ear. It was unbearable but the doctor said I had to go through this until my memory came back. That's totally sickish. I have to deal with a annoying in denial ex-vampire guy, not to mention his ex-vampire siblings, and now this. Great. Just freaking great. Neither did it help lying on my bed with a face on my pillow but hey, it did some good on blocking out the loud voices of Tony, Zexion, Anna, and Rudolph downstairs. Zexion - being the best friend/sister she was - told me everything about how me and Mr. young version of Bill Kaulitz were mates. That he claimed me.

" My name is Tony! T-O-N-Y! Not Naruto!!! " I heard Tony exclaimed, making me sigh. So much for nice and quiet.

" But you have blond spiky hair and blue eyes just like him!! " Zexion whined. For a 12 year old, she could act like a three year old. A smart ass three year old, in fact. Zexion had skipped two grades, making her a 12 year old freshman. I had taken her under my wing back in fourth basically looked like sisters, short with black hair and green eyes. The only difference was that hers covered half her face while I had short bangs. Our families were very different too.

While my mother loved me to death, hers was a drug addict. Let's not mention her father.

Zexion's smartness was her one way ticket out of that heck of a life and I was going to help her out of it.

Another exclamation followed and I threw the pillow on the floor in defeat.

" What the hell is going on? " I asked, when I came downstairs.

Anna was currently hopping up and down like a blond bunny while Tony looked pissed off. What did Zexion do?  
Rudolph was well....staring at a goofy Zexion in awe. Like he admired her. Looks like Rudolph has a crush.

The blasting happy beat music coming from the living room TV had just answered my questions.

" Oh god, what the hell, Zexion? _Hannah Montana_? "

She managed a cheesy smile. " Anna likes her. " Of course, she was a nine year old. But she was corrupting the girl's mind with horrible music. Anna wasn't like every other nine year old girl in the States. I would not let her turn like that.

Oh gah, look at me! Already thinking of Anna as a sister.

" Dear, how can you listen to such um...unhealthy music? " I asked Anna tenderly before I shut off the music. Bye bye bitchy Miley.

Anna smiled with her full pouty lips. " But I like it. Don't all mortals like it? " I shot a look at Zexion. She just grinned. Must remember that Zexion is twelve not fourteen. She likes Hannah Schmontana as much as she loves Twilight like every girl her age. Ugh.

" Why don't you all go play outside ? " I suggested. Zexion thought I was talking to everyone even her because she joined outside.

I sighed for nith time and plouched down on the couch , closing my eyes.

Cold fingertips began touching from my chin to my temple. It felt nice. " You were always very lovely when sleeping."

How can he make me feel all goody and at peace? Its like I'm grouchy when I'm not near him but I am, the whole world seems better. A fourteen year old girl cannot feel like this! It's not natural. But hell did I care! This guy was mine. MINE!!!

" How would you know? " I asked, opening my eyes.

Gregory was wearing a black sleeveless Twisted Sister shirt with black....SKINNIES? Wow....mmmhmm...he looks yummy in those.

A cat-like smile appeared on his bluish lips. " I used to watch you sleep ."

I groaned. Oh please don't let him be like Edward!!!

My groan seem to upset him because he was at my side, worry on his facial features. How cute.

" What are you doing here, Jacques? " I heard my mother growl from the kitchen.

" Don't be like that, Vivianna. I'm here to stay. For good." This voice was clearly a man. But who? And the French name, Jacques, sounded familiar like a whisper in my mind. Like when I said Gregory's name even though I had no idea who he was.

" You waited 14 fuckin years ? Antoinette doesn't even know you! Her own father! "

" My dad? " I whispered, holy shit! It was my father! But what the hell was he doing here and why?

" I'm here to tell Antoinette the truth . The truth of heritage." My dad said

" Lord Jacques...is..your father? " Gregory looked at me, astonished. " But that means...your a _vampire de sang bleu." _I knew French fluently to know that.

But that's the thing.

It just didn't make sense.

How can _moi_ be a vampire?

* * *

**Dun...dun...dun! XD**

**So what you think?**

**'Member that reviews make me giddy and causes me to post faster! **

**Next Chapter will be on......I have no idea when. Soon though.**


	2. Funny crushes

**My readers, I think I'm going crazy or becoming obsessed with Gregory! I saw a boy that look just like him! Except that he had no spiky hair and bluish skin. Yup, I'm going ballistic. AAH!**

**Anyhoo, from now on I will not post until I have at least four reviews per chapter! So review!!! They are like drugs to me!XP**

**My mind has been formulating that I might turn this into a Trilogy, like Eragon and all that!**

**If I do then it will be called: The Chronicles of Antoinette and Gregory.**

**Yes very creative. *rolls eyes***

**Thanks to Karma's Next Victim for giving an idea on this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I only own the Gregory plushie I tried to make today but instead came out as Bill Kaulitz *points to picture***

* * *

I bet all of you thought that I'd be happy to know that I have Immortal blood running through my veins. Sorry to disappoint you but you are wrong!Becoming a vampire is a fantasy of mine. Fantasies are suppose to stay fantasies! Now Mr. Frenchy - I refuse to call him my dad - is all about me knowing my " true " heritage. Bullshit!

I had enough with Gregory now _him?_

" Antoinette! " Gregory , my mother, and him called out when I ran outside. It was just too much. The sky was a pinkish yellow but it was turning dark already, enough to make me squint my eyes to see.

" Ow! " I exclaimed when I bumped into a cold chest.

Wait, _cold?_

" My,my, don't you just smell _appetizing_, Antoinette." Tom's smooth voice used to annoy me but now it scares me with that husky edge. It only sounds hot when it comes from Gregory.

I looked up from his chest to see a bluish-skinned Tom with red eyes. What the hell? I thought he was a vampire hunter not a vampire!

What was going on here?

Before I could back away, Tom trapped me in his arms. His hard like rock arms.

Next, he covered my mouth with his hand, preventing me from screaming for help. Uh-oh. A memory hit me.

_GREGORY! GREGORY!!!_ I screamed mentally, remembering the telepathic thing between mates.

Shit! He's not a vampire no more so it probably doesn't work! Oh, what am I gonna do now?

Suddenly Tom was knockout from behind and hit the ground. Stand behind him was Gregory, holding a tree branch.

A tree branch managed to knock out a vampire? Huh.

" Are you alright, _liebe_? " He asked after dropping the branch and gathering me in his arms. His hair was not stiff as I imagined, it was soft as a cat's fur. Me like it! I wonder if Bill's hair felt like that.

" Ja. But how did you know? " Its not like he heard me.

Gregory looked away, as if he was unsure of what to tell me.

" The Stone of Attamon did not work on every one. " He muttered bitterly.

I snorted and looked at Tom. " Yeah, I could see that. "

Gregory gave an exasperated sigh.

" No... he was damned after it happened. "

Tom began to move and groan but he went blank again when I hit him with the branch. Hehehehe.

" Antoinette, I'm not human but I'm not fully vampire either. As you saw this afternoon, I can stand the light. "

" No shit, sherlock." I muttered.

" But I still need to feed. I'm the only one of my family. They are human. " WHAT?

" Please don't tell me you sparkle in the sun! " I pleaded.

Gregory looked at me confused. " Why would I sparkle in the sun? That is ridiculous." Few!

Great, just fucking great! My dad was a vampire and my uh...boyfriend was one too! Who else?

This was just too much! How was I able to handle it before?

_Antoinette!_ Gregory called in my mind as I walked away. This mind thing was going to take some time to get used to.

" You stay out of my life like you have during these 14 years! " I screamed at Jacques once I entered the house. " I had enough with this vampire shit! I like it more in the movies and books! "

Jacques smiled." Sooner or later you are going to accept it."

I laughed." Like that's gonna happen! "

He narrowed his green eyes at me. " You are royalty, Antoinette. Soon you will need to pick a mate. "

My mind went toward Gregory. " Too late, I already have one. "

I pushed him aside and marched upstairs to my room. Zexion was under my bed, hiding.

" Why are you under there? "

Zexion looked around before sliding out. " I'm hiding from Rudolph. He's cute and all but too young for me. I'm trying to tell him. " HA! I knew I was right!

" Its only three years technically. Mentally, he's way too old for you. " I informed.

Zexion glared at me.

I raised my hands in surrender. " Just telling you! "

My best friend sighed. " I know but...."

" But what? " I pressured.

Zexion blushed and stared at the wooden floor. " But I like him too. "

I burst out laughing. I know it's very mean of me but I couldn't resist. I never thought she like a boy. I had doubts about her being straight.

" What's so funny? " she asked , smacking me with a pillow when I didn't stop laughing.

" Nothing. Its just funny how age is keeping you from a 300 year old boy."

Zexion raised an eyebrow. " Gregory is that old too."

That made me stop laughing.

" But we look the same age ."

_So your friend likes my foolish little brother._ I groaned. He heard all that?

_Yes I did. Your friend is very amusing. _

_GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!!!! _I screamed mentally.

_What is this _fuck_ you are talking about?_

Again, I groaned. Must remember that Gregory's profanity is way different from today's.

* * *

**So? Whatcha think?**

**Is Zexion and Rudolph's crushes a big no no?**

**Next chapter will probably be Zexion's POV. I've been itching to get into her head. * laughs evilly.***

**Chapter three will not be posted until I get four reviews!**

**Ja ne,**

**Vampirella.**


	3. Meet a Kin of Antoinette

In this chapter, its Zexion's POV.

* * *

My neck hurt like hell when I woke up.

While I was playing _Guitar Hero:Legends Of Rock_ in Antoinette's room, someone hit a pressure point on my neck, making me pass out.

I guess it was dark when I woke up since the room was pitch black. I couldn't even see my hand that I was waving in front of my face.

Oh kami, why did this happen to me?

These things could happen to Antoinette, but not me!

GODDAMNITT! Where's justice when you need it?

Okay, Zexion, take a deep breath!

Use what you know.

The room must be a basement or at least a room underground since it was freezing.

Now think, who would be capable of doing this? Hmm.....fuck I have no suspects!

I drew a sigh of relief when someone turned on the light. My eyes blinked, getting accustomed to the sudden brightness.

Standing a few feet away from me was a boy around my age. His black crazy spiked hair reminded of me of L from DeathNote. Familiar green eyes sparkled in amusement at me, his smirk adding a mischievous edge to him. Through a tight grey long sleeve shirt and normal blue jeans, I can see that he had a slender almost feminine body. Cut the hair, add some makeup, and you got yourself a hot girl since his facial features were clearly androgynous. You know, girlish but also masculine?

" I see you have woken up, _petite._" His voice, Oh god, was so sweet and seductive. It makes you want to worship the ground he walks on. And that damn French accent just added more to it. " I was beginning to wonder if I hit you just a bit too hard."

So he was the lovely bastard that made me loose my 137 streak on Guitar Hero! " Who are you? Why am I here? What are you going to do with me? "

The dude waved a pale skinny finger at me. " Too many questions, _chere_."

I rolled my eyes.

In a flash he was right in my face. Woah, how did he do that?

The smirk on his face disappeared and his green eyes blazed. " Watch it,_sylphide. _I don't have to keep you alive. "

I scowled. " I will when you tell me at least your fuckin' name! "

He grinned maliciously. " Feisty,eh? Very well, my name is Axel Daliet." DALIET? Does that mean?

Axel must have read the shock on my face. " Yes, your friend Antoinette is a kin of mine. To be exact, she is my twin sister."

" You are lying, she never told me about you." I hissed.

He laughed. " That is because I was raised by my father while she by our mother. Father forced her to,so I've never met her."

I had the urge to comfort him. " Why did you bring me here? "

" I intend to know my sister and I need your help." Axel informed. " But first, you must know that I am a dhampir. "

Huh? " A what? "

Axel rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed. " Half-breed. 50% vampire, 50% human. Just like Antoinette is."

Wow, my best friend is a vampire, at least half. Maybe they should make a reality show! _My life as a best friend of a half-vampire!_

I was about to ask what did I had to do when Axel knocked me out again. God, I was getting sick of it!

* * *

This time I woke up to see Rudy's beautiful face that was creased with worry.

" Glad to see you are awake, Zexion." His English accent was so adorable! But weren't they from Germany?

I was in the living room, laying on the couch with Rudolph besides me.

After standing up from the couch, I kissed Rudolph's cheek. " Thanks for being here! "

With that, I left him blushing.

Dottie and Bob were busy talking to Antoinette's mother in Bob's office. Anna and Tony were playing his room. Antoinette was rockin' out to Disturbed while Gregory was watching her silently from outside through the window. What a peeping Tom!

Nobody seem to notice that I was gone for a few hours I think.

I felt pity for Gregory because I knew how difficult and stubborn Antoinette was when it came to love sometimes. Hang it there, dude!

" You should go easy on Greg, you know. " I said once I came into her room.

Antoinette turned off her music and just stared at me. " Why should I? He claimed me without me accepting it! "

My eyes slowly trailed to her window were Gregory was watching us. He looked troubled and sad. Antoinette was being a bitch.

Every since she lost her memory, Antoinette has been quite angsty with Gregory not how she used to be when she told me about him.

I sighed, squeezing the bridge of my nose. " You're being a bitch to him. "

Gregory raised his eyebrows in surprisement, clearly hearing what I said. Good.

My bestfriend and half-vampire glared at me. " Stay out of this! " Then she shooed me out her room, closing the door in my face.

* * *

**And there goes chapter three! I finally introduced my third main OC. Axel will be playing a major role in later chapters, becoming kinda of an obstacle in Gregory and Antoinette's relationship. Since I've never plan stuff, it's always at the spur of the moment. So this story takes in the direction of what I feel to write at the time. Just to warn you, there might be a bit of incest or femslash later on. The incest won't be with Gregory, Rudolph, nor Tony.**

**If any of you watch or read Vampire Knight, then the incest is similiar to that in the series.**

**Fourth chapter won't be up until I get this damn Lesbian fanfic idea out of my head. I so do not want it in here!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**'Member that I need at least four reviews to update!**


	4. Tempting brother

It's midnight and I'm sitting here eating Doritos and peeling an orange instead of getting my sleep. But I'm comfortable writing the chapters when my family is asleep, not reading over my shoulder. They just wouldn't understand.

**Do you know how much your lovely reviews make me happy?**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to say last chapter, but Amaraini Saku AKA Vampirella Saku XIII does not own The Little Vampire. Antoinette, Zexion, and Axel are mine though! SO YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!! MWUAHHAHAH!**

**This chapter is Antoinette's POV**

_My bare feet seemed to be touching the soft muddy dirt of a forest. Warm Summer wind softly blew my hair like Gregory's kisses. Pinching myself to see that I wasn't dreaming was not a necessary because I was positive that I was dreaming since I would have never this skimpy black silk nightgown. You would expect that a newly married woman to wear this at night to satisfy her man's sexual needs. Not for me._

_The only light was the pale moon crescent's that made my skin look bluish like Gregory was before. _

_" This isn't what I wanted as our first meeting. " A boy roughly around my age came out behind a tree. " But it will work." _

_He stepped into the moonlight, making me see his features. The hot stranger's hair blended perfectly with the darkness that I could quite make the shape of his hair. But the thing that made me gasp was his eyes, a green cat-like color that was commonly found in my family. _

_The boy smiled, his canines showing a bit. Oh, why did I have to meet vampires mostly? Why can't I meet a human? WHY?_

_" Yes, I'm family to you, Antoinette." He came forward, closing the few feet of gap between us, our noses almost touching. _

_My cheeks warmed up at the proximity and the boy's handsome face. _

_" I find it funny that we were named after historical lovers. " He laughed. Oh what a wonderful sound. _

_Historical lovers? The only historical figure related to my name was Marie Antoinette. She had a lover, it was widely known. This boy's name was the same as her lover's, so it couldn't be Louie. Plus it wouldn't fit him. It was too fancy, a name for a naive boy which he clearly wasn't._

_" Axel...." The name rolled off my lips slowly as if I was checking to see if I was right._

_The boy clapped elegantly. " Bravo...._my dear sister_. " Sister? This guy....Axel...could not possibly be my brother. I'm an only child!_

_Axel tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear. " We're siblings. Twins. Father raised me and Mother raised you which she did a lovely job, I must say." His touch made me uncomfortable, it was like lover's, like Gregory's._

_I backed away. " I'm dreaming...y-you d-d-don't exist! "_

_Axel's charming sensual face turned serious. " You are dreaming but I'm controlling it. I do exist. I'm a dhampir like you. But we are not the same as the others. We are _blue blood_ vampires. We are _royalty_." _

_He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips. " And we're destined to be together."_

My face was drenched in sweat when I woke up. The dream was way bizarre. Axel couldn't be real, he just couldn't!

Sure he was sexy and all . But C'mon! He was my twin brother, its incest!

Oh look at you now, Antoinette, discussing him as he were real!

I dropped my head in my hands, wondering what the _fuck_ was happening to me.

After taking a deep breath, I climbed out of bed and headed toward my bathroom.

No! The dream was real. To be prove it, I was wearing the fucking nightgown!

Disgusted, I ripped off the nightgown, leaving myself only in my bra and panties.

_Thump!_

The door to my bathroom was opened, letting me see my whole room.

I shrieked and desperately grabbed a towel to cover myself.

" You are such a perv, Gregory! "

He was blushing madly and smirking at the same time. Clearly liking what he saw. Fuckin' bastard.

" Sooner or later, I'm going to see you nude when we consume our mate bond. "

My face flushed at what he meant. Gah, only 14 and already thinking about sex. Such a pervert!

_I'm not a pervert, I'm just hormonaly driven._

I slammed the door in his face, leaving him chuckling.

What the hell was he doing this early in the morning in my room? Didn't his parents care where he was?

When I came out, Greg was gone. Good.

I groaned. Gregory left but Axel appeared. So one left then the other one came.

Axel was playing with my soccer ball, throwing it up in the air and catching while sitting on my bed, his eyes never leaving me. I wonder how he does that.

" Your room smells quiet distinctive than the other rooms. " He sniffed the air. " Why is that? "

Shit, I forgot about Greg's tantalizing smell.

I ignored his question. " Why the fuck are you here and what do you want? " 'My sexy incest twin brother' I added mentally.

" Such vulgar words, you wound me Netty." He said with a fake hurt tone.

My blood boiled at the sound of my nickname.

" Our relationship is not incest in my world or should I say our world." Axel dropped the ball and in a flash was right in front of me." It is completelu natural for siblings to mate. It keeps the bloodline pure."

" What relationship? " I spat.

My brother was so close that I feel his cool breath on my lips. If I lean in, I can- NO! This guy is my brother and I have Gregory!

Green eyes twinkled at me. " Don't fight it, I know you are attracted to me." My own green eyes were fixated on his lips.

Axel's arms snaked around my waist, bring me close enough for our lips to touch. Oh fuck it! It was just one innocent kiss, so I kissed him back. I felt his smile.

A door opening broke us apart.

Standing there was.......

**DUN....DUN...DUN! **

**I told you that there would be incest! **

**You probably hate me now! But 'member that its about Gregory/OC not OC/OC. **

**Though the next few chapters will be Gregory/Antoinette/Axel.**

**I've never written love triangles before.**

**Oh yeah, next chapter you will be seeing some Rudy/Zexion fluff!**

**Rudolph: DONT CALL ME THAT!**

**Amaraini: Would you mind Zexion calling you that? *smirks***

**Rudolph: *blushes* noo.**

**Amaraini: That's what I thought!**

**In your lovely reviews, please tell me what you liked in this chapter!**

**Ja ne,**

**Amaraini Saku!**


	5. Blasphemy

**Things are going to get good!!! Just to tell ya that the chapters are influence by the music I listen to while writing it. So if its a sad song, then its a sad chapter. Funny how I was listening to _Arma-god-damn-mother-fucker-gendon by Marilyn Manson_ while writing this.**

**But the title refers to the song Blasphemy by Cinema Bizarre. Check them out.**

**Disclaimer: *sighs* I WANNA OWN GREGORY AND THE LITTLE VAMPIRE...but I don't.**

* * *

Standing there was Tony. His blue eyes were wide with surprise.

Axel let go of me and snarled at my cousin, _our cousin_ more likely.

Tony trembled and ran. My brother then turned to me,smiling like saying _where were we?_

I was thankful for Tony's interruption because it broke my dream-like moment with Axel.

The bad side was that it made me feel _dirty._

Dirty for kissing my own twin brother when I had Gregory.

When Axel reached for my arms, I jerked away.

" No...you're my brother, my blood. It's wrong."

Axel sighed, rolling his green gems. " It's wrong in the mortal world but 'member that you're blue-blooded."

I shook my head. " I don't give a fuck. I was raised as a mortal! So its wrong! "

He growled, shaking his wild spiked hair.

With one furious glare at me, Axel vanished through my window as a crow. Huh, what happened to the classic bats?

* * *

Tony kept sending me glares during breakfast which I glared back. Zexion obviously seemed to noticed because she sent me a spill-it-after-breakfast look. What would she think when I tell her about my incest twin brother?

Zexion will be thrilled, I bet. Anna and her were so romanticists.

My mother tapped her glass like in those fancy dinners.

Her face was serious and kinda happy at the same time. What was going on?

" Everyone, me and " She looked at me. " Jacques have decided to give it a try at our relationship."

I spat the milk I was drinking which landed at Uncle Bob who was sitting in front of me.

" Are you _insane_,mother? " I exclaimed, rising from my seat and dropping my napkin on the table. " That asshole is gonna leave you again! "

" I will not permit such language at your father! " She was all red.

I scoffed and muttered darkly. " I have no father."

* * *

Gregory was waiting for me in my room after breakfast. He was playing idly with my soccer ball, leaning against the wall. What's with soccer balls and vampires?

My boyfriend didn't even smiled or grinned at me like he did when he saw me. He just frowned. Oh gah, Tony didn't tell - ? No!

" Hello..." I waved awakardly, sitting on my squeaking bed.

Gregory just looked at me, his expression fathomless. It scared me.

Several minutes passed by before he said something. But I rather he stay silent than he what said next.

" We're done, Antoinette. "

Tony did tell him! That little brat.

Instead of going into a big rant, I just asked softly." Why? "

He suddenly was in front of my face,wiping away my tears. " You're blue-blooded while I'm an error. It just cannot be."

I smacked his hands away. " I don't give a shit if my blood is red or blue! I don't care! I just want you."

Gregory smiled a little. " I know but you're in love with the wrong person. Lord Axel is your destined lover not me."

Screw Axel! Gregory was the one I wanted!

He caressed my hair. " I cannot love you. We have no future."

Then he kissed my forehead and disappeared a bat.

I punched my pillow. WHY THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPENED TO ME? WHY?

All I wanted was a boyfriend who cared for me!

* * *

" Are you satisfied? " Gregory spat.

Axel grinned,wiping away a spot on his leather jacket. " Yes. You could have done much better, like acting cold to her. But I take what I get."

Gregory wanted to punch his guts out but he was royalty. That could earn him death.

The blue-blooded vampire laughed, obviously reading Greg's mind. " Your love for Netty was **blasphemy**." He then turned into a crow and flew away.

The depressed teenager slump down the tree and cried for first time in his 300 years. Gregory wanted to run back to Antoinette's house and hold her tightly but he couldn't. He will never again.

* * *

Zexion was worried. Something was up with Antoinette because she refused to talk to anybody ever since three days ago after breakfast.

She wouldn't draw no more or even listen to Tokio Hotel. And that meant something serious!

" I'm scared that she will try to commit suicide again." Zexion sobbed into Rudolph's shoulder as he held her.

Two years ago, Antoinette suffered from a very dramatic experience that left her depressed enough to try to hang herself.

" I wonder if her depression and Gregory's sudden anger are connected." Rudy mumbled.

His older brother was more angsty and rebellious towards his parents, Fredrick especially. He will never stay long enough in the house, always wandering off into the woods.

" I just hope that all this ends soon. " Zexion said

* * *

**So? **

**The story will get sadder next chapter. But we will see more of Antoinette/Gregory in chapter six. But they wont get together yet. It be like angsty/romance thing. Axel will be having some chapter of his own later on. **

**Next chapter will be called " Crying Rain."**

**Oh yeah any of you want to see the drawings of Antoinette and Axel that I did? Say in in your reviews. I dont draw good.**

**'Member that I need four reviews!**

**Ja ne,**

**Amaraini Saku**


	6. Crying Rain

**My skills at writing angsty/sad stuff aren't that great. My writing reflects my personality, humor. So yeah bear with me on this. I listened to a lot of sad and anger songs to get me in the mood.**

**Title comes from Girugamesh's** _Crying Rain._**Its in Japanese, but still it gets to you when you don't speak the language.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these lovely vampires. Antoinette and Axel are property of yours truly. =]**

* * *

He whispered my name. His voice was thick with emotion; love.

" Antoinette......"

There is something about the way he says my ill-fated name.

Perhaps is the sweet tone in his voice, or how his eyes had a glint of possiveness.

I wasn't sure but she loved it.

Arms that were soft as pillows wrapped around my waist.

We were in the forest near her current home; a place were nobody could disturb us.

His pale hands twirled and twirled with my two-toned hair while his lips placed butterfly kisses from my shoulder to my chin.

Actions like this made me smile and giggle like a schoolgirl.

A feral grin appears on his face when he groped my breast.

I hesitated, thinking if we should continue.

But he doesn't wait for my permission as he continues on with his sinful actions on my body.

Suddenly the scenario changed a bit and I was alone standing in the pouring rain. Now I knew that I was dreaming about Gregory. Somewhere during the dream, I sleepwalked outside.

Tears of frustration blended with rain on the ground.

My hair was down and covering most of my face because of the rain but hell did I give a damn.

I screamed, dropping onto my soaked knees, making a splash sound as my knees landed on a puddle.

These feelings that I had, oh how I wish they would wash away with the rain.

Slowly, I'm breathing in and replaying the dream in my mind. This one wasn't the first, I have been dreaming about him for a week now. They were all the same except different settings.

The similiar repeating dreams have been soaking me with stress and depression.

It pained me to know that those dreams were impossible to achieve.

I looked up at the dark sky and laugh.

Never in my life would I have thought that my first boyfriend was a vampire and that I had a twin brother that loved me more than he should.

The night was crying along with me, grieving over the loss of the its lover: the moon.

_You going to get sick, go back inside. _Gregory appeared in front of me, looking emotionless.

He didn't bother speaking to me verbally.

Picking me up bridal style, he jumped toward my window.

I tried talking to him but Gregory just shushed me and laid me on my bed.

He was about to leave when I grabbed his arm.

_Dont leave me._

Greg was having a hard time keeping his emotionless mask on but he quit it.

Before me was a hurting vampire. _I can't.....we can't. _

It was torturing him; me being so close and not able to caress me.

Our separation had done a lot to him.

His black t-shirt and washout jeans were dirty and wrinkled, bags under his blue eyes, and his skin was an unhealthy pale color.

My eyes blazed. _Fuck Axel, he cannot keep me from you. I'm much authority as he is! _

" You're right, but father is the one in charge here and he says that you can not see this ... guy." Axel said, inspecting his nails while leaning against my door.

I jumped in shock while Gregory just grimaced.

Shock turned into fury as my eyes narrowed in slits. " What the fuck do you want?

Axel grinned. " Its about time your fangs grew." He gestured lazily to my mouth.

My hand went up to my mouth and I felt two delicate sharp fangs on my lips.

" Mine came when I was about ten when I was mad at father." Axel continued on, now walking around my room. " Our vampyre genes surpress our human ones when we feel powerful emotions such as anger. Soon after the fangs come the bloodlust. It will be wise of you to leave this house full of mortals if you care about them. Your friend, Zexion, already left with our mother a few hours ago."

" Where exactly? " I wasn't very trusting with Axel yet.

My brother put his hand over his heart. " You wound me, little sister. They are at our castle which is a few minutes away from here."

_Lord Axel is right, this place is not for you at this moment._ Gregory gave my hand a gentle squeeze to reassure me.

The bastard of my brother grinned in triumph, easily reading Greg's mind.

I nodded slowly and gather my most important stuff and clothes.

The two guys argued over who was grabbing my hand to make me fly, not noticing that I could perfectly fly myself.

Axel and Gregory carried my luggage , soon we took off to my new home. I cringed at the thought.

* * *

I was tempted to make one of the guys say something perverted. I blame me listening to Vanilla by Gackt too much. If you read the lyrics, then you'll know why.

The links to my drawings are already up on my profile.

**WARNING: **I cannot draw very good, and most of the time they come out in anime.

Next chapter : There will be humor: Antoinette and Zexion going fangirl while watching Tokio Hotel's new video. ( Based on true story ;p) Axel, Gregory, and Rudolph get annoyed. We'll see the Daliet twins's parents interact with the plot.

Thanks to my most consisting reviewers: **Your Suicidal Mistress**,** EmoMexican**, **Karma's Next Victim**, and **tyrant2love**!!!

For the next chapter, I will want **5 reviews**!!

So click the green button below!!

Ja ne,

Amaraini Saku =]


	7. Vanilla Fangirls

**I'm sick with a cold, so I may not update in a week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gregory, Tokio Hotel, nor Bill Kaulitz. Oh how I wish I did. Moi only owns Antoinette, Axel, and Zexion.**

* * *

You surely expected the castle to be black, right?

Oh me too but the castle was _white_.

It reminded me of those castles that you see in a miniture golf course.

" It's a masterpiece, dont you think so? " Axel stated proudly as we entered the place.

I shrugged, not really impressed. " I guess so."

Gregory muttered something under his breath that caused Axel to glare at him.

Zexion pulled me aside the first thing she saw me. " Tokio Hotel has a new video!!! "

" WHAT? WHEN? WHERE?" I quickly spluttered, totally forgetting the two teenagers behind me.

Zexion smiled , her excitement clearly showing as she jumped up and down. " Name's Automatic, today, and on their official website. "

She grabbed my hand and pulled me along through the huge corridors. I spotted mother and Jacques in a room getting quite comfy. MUST ERASE MENTAL IMAGE!!

Zexion stopped in a room filled with the latest technology stuff. Five white neat Mac laptops were sitting on a desk, their screens showing various websites.

I grabbed a sleek retro chair and rolled it to one of the laptops.

Bill Kaulitz's smooth voice began to sing as soon I clicked on the link.

_Automatic  
Automatic_

_You're automatic,  
And your heart's like an engine  
I die with every beat  
You're automatic,  
And your voice is electric  
Why do I still believe?_

The video showed the guys in the African desert, driving Mustangs. Bill was wearing a knuckle ring that said " Humanoid " while he sported a faux ( I hope it is ) fur black jacket.

I didn't noticed that I was drooling until Axel and Gregory pointed it out.

" Shake it , Bill!! " Zexion and I yelled as he began to dance that dance of his. It was very feminine.

_There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
There's no real love in you  
Why do I keep loving you_

" Pansy guy." Axel muttered and Gregory grunted in agreement. Oh hell no they didn't!

Zexion paused the video and twisted her chair, facing the boys.

While cracking my knuckles, I said sweetly. " What did you say? "

Axel gulped , Gregory smirked. " That man is a pansy."

" NOBODY CALLS BILLA THAT." I screamed as I smack Gregory's head .

He smirked again. Bastard.

I huffed and went back to seeing the video. Will kill Gregory and Axel later, Bill comes first.

My mother came in and just sighed when she us watching the video. " Great, now they will be in here for hours." She shook her head and beckoned the boys to come with her. The followed her grumpily.

I luv meh mum.

Mutti was right because we continued to watch all the Tokio Hotel Tv episodes all over again where we see and learn about Bill's hand fetish, Tom makes funny-looking waffles, Georg and Gustav go racing.

Next, we moved on to the music videos, both in English and German.

_" Komm und rette mich, Ich verbrenne innerlich "_Zexion and I sang along, sniffing and sobbing. C'mon, he sang it with so emotion!

By the time we were done, Zexion knew the Automatic lyrics by heart and I was practicing his dance. Yup, we obsessed.

Axel came in, wearing a white t-shirt and black sweatpants, yawning. " Do you know what time it is? "

We innocently shook our heads.

My ( hot ) brother rolled his eyes. " Its 2 Am, go to sleep." He pressed a hand against one of the walls and something clicked.

Ta-da! Two mattresses were laying on the wooden floor.

I threw my arms around my brother's neck. " _Danke_, Axel! " He chuckled and put his arms around my waist. " Anything for my twin."

Zexion cleared her throat, causing me to blush at our position. I wanted to go back into his arms.

_Gregory...Gregory...Gregory....Gregory.. _I chanted in my mind, letting go of my brother. _Gregory....Gregory....Gregory...._

I couldn't deny the attraction I had for my brother but neither could I forget Gregory.

Axel smirked and kissed my forehead before he left.

" So...who's a better kisser? " Zexion asked after we're in our makeshift beds.

" Eh? W-What? " I wasn't sure what to answer. I mean the kisses of Axel were gentle and sweet. Gregory, on the other hand, were passionate and rough. Call me a whore but I liked both.

Zexion giggled quietly at the expression on my face. Bitch.

Luckily, sleep caught us before I could answer.

* * *

The next morning.....

" YU! "

" TOM! "

" Honestly girls, can we have breakfast without you arguing over how is the better " guitar hottie "? " Mother said , rubbing her temples.

Jacques nodded while Axel laughed to himself.

I ignored her and continue our argument.

" Tom has been in the music business since he was a kid." I protested. _A cute kid he was...._

_"_ Yu...uh....has muscles! " Zexion smiled to herself, content with her opinion. .

If this was anime, I would have sweatdropped.

" Tom is- "

" Oh enough of this ! " Jacques yelled, making me shut up.

We stared down at our plates, eating silently.

" Calm down, Jacques. " My mother soothed, patting his arm. " Would you like some _vanilla_-flavored syrup? "

At the mention of vanilla, Zexion began to dance.

She began swing her arms back and forth snapping her fingers while moving side to side.

Oh.._Oh_..I knew what she was doing..

" _You're an honest moralist_.." I sang lowly as she raked her hands across her chest.

Jacques, Axel, and my mother just looked at us like we're crazy. Which we probably were.

Zexion stopped and shushed me, not wanting me to continue the song.

My face heated when I remember the next lyrics:

_You trace me with your pretty fingers_

_I'm a pure terrorist_

_Your thoughts are rising like a revolution_

_A specialist bound by romance_

_Long fingernails got me erect_

_An egoist who wants to confirm love_

_I want to struggle on until I'm inside you_

_You keep yourself at a distance _

_Ah before I get lost in myself_

_Is it okay to love, too?_

_In the shaking night_

_It's good as it is more deeper _

_At those maddening lips I've gotten_

_Used to melt together_

_I am your vanilla_

If you pay close attention to the lyrics, you'll figure out its a sex song. Of course you wouldn't sing it in front of your parents, would you now?

Oh damn, the guy who sang it was hot!!

" Did you hear me, Antoinette? " Jacques said.

" Sorry what? "

Jacques sighed. " I said that you and Axel will be starting school here, along with Zexion of course."

WHAT?

* * *

**The song is Vanilla by Gackt. If you want to see how Zexion was dancing, check out the video for the song. Gackt is freakin' hot in that one.**

**Oh enough with my rambling.**

**This was probably a filler chapter.**

**If I dont update in a week, that means Im in the hospital. **

** 'Member that I need at least five reviews per chapter to update.**


	8. Axel gets help

**GUESS WHAT? I'm not dead!! *cheers***

**I'm tempted to discontinue this story, I just don't find inspiration anymore. I do spent time banging my head on my desk trying to come up with something. **

**Disclaimer: Meh don't own the Little Vampire.**

* * *

" Has your daughter made arrangement to state her bond with your son? " An elderly man with blue beady eyes and black going gray hair asked.

Jacques smiled grimly. " Not yet, Axel has a rather odd obstacle to overcome to achieve it."

The man raised an eyebrow. " Which is? "

" Antoinette was claimed by one of the Sackville-Baggs, Henry." Jacques spat.

'Henry' growled. " Who claimed her? Who touched pure blood? "

The green-eyed lord crossed his arms. " Gregory Sackville-Baggs, son of Fredrick the Great."

In a rage, Henry smashed the champagne glass he was holding. " That little twit. I have had problems with that boy since the 1700's! First he damages Queen Anne's palace in 1709 , two months after he was turned. Then in 1792, he participated in the arrest of Marie Antoinette. Now this! Claiming a vampire twin as his own. The twit has disrupted a tradition older than himself! "

Jacques was surprised by Antoinette's mate.

_Never thought she went for the bad ones._

" What are you going to do now? " He asked quietly, drinking the last sips of his wine.

Henry grinned. " We are going to help Axel with his quest."

Jacques knew that this wasn't going to be good. Henry VIII was merciless when it came to those that stood in his way of what he wanted.

An example was his beheaded wives.

Now one of the vampire elders like Jacques, Henry wants what every elder wants: The union of the first and last dhampir twins. With that union, the Council can restore the Stone of Attamon to its former power.

The Council was made up of former queens and kings of the old age. The kind that you find in textbooks. On the brink of death, they were turned into vampires by Jacques before they staged their death.

None of them refuse this, preferring to live damned than dead, except for Marie Antoinette who was skeptical about faking her hanging. Jacques reassured her that all they needed was an illusion charm. Which worked quite well as you can see.

Henry VII and Napoleon Bonaparte were stationed in Scotland along with Jacques while Marie Antoinette was in France , preparing the twins arrival .

" It is just absurd that her hair is red and black. " She said when Jacques showed her a picture of Netty. " Oh my , look at those strange metal on her face! " Marie gave a disgusted gasp.

Jacques laughed. " It is called a piercing, my dear. Very common within teenagers today."

Marie puckered her lips for a second. " I guess, I can work around those..things. Axel will be very please when I'm done with her. She looks just like her mother. Speaking of so, where is Vivianna? "

"She is in Scotland too. "

The Austrian woman frowned. " That is unfortunate. She has such a lovely taste for a lawyer."

Jacques grinned. " Do not fret. She will come soon."

* * *

" Damn you." I hissed toward my grinning twin. It was his idea to enroll for school here. I do not want to sit in a class full of blonde snobs listening to a teacher yak with his thick Scottish accent.

" I love you too, sis. " Axel said, ruffling my hair.

" Don't ruin his pretty face, Netty." Zexion warned as she try to hold me from beating the shit of Axel. " It's like ruining Bill's face."

Oh now she was comparing them too!

" Look at the brightside, you get to see more of Gregory in school." She whispered in my ear. But what's the use? Axel can clearly read her mind. I glanced at him for a reaction but he was still grinning like a fool. Perhaps he can only read vampire minds.

I relaxed a bit at the thought and Zexion let me go.

" But do not worry, we will not stay the whole year. We have plans in France. Your namesake is already taking care of the things for our official arrival.

Namesake? What did he mean by that? The only person I know that has the same name as me is dead. Unless.....

" Lovely Marie Antoinette is very alive, courtesy of our father. " Axel stated smugly.

Oh this will be exciting. NOT.

Who else was alive? Adolf Hitler?

" You don't know how special you are. We are indeed very special, Netty." Axel said softly, staring right into my eyes.

Zexion put her hands on her hips, looking offended. " What about meh? "

Axel smiled warmly at her. " Of course! You are special. I can just imagine when you're one of us."

One of us? Was he planning on turning her?

* * *

" Calm down, brother." Rudolph urged.

Gregory glared at him. " How can I be calm when my mate is very close to uniting with her twin? "

Anna sighed dreamily. " Oh, the drama! "

" I thought by turning mortals, our problems would lessened but I was wrong. " Fredrick said, " How can you be so mad? Claiming one of the dhampir twins as your own when she clearly was taken? "

Gregory growled. " How was I to know that she was dhampir? I do not have a dhampir detector, father! "

" He is right. It isnt his fault. " Freda said to Fredrick.

* * *

**And there goes chapter eight. Since there wasn't much on Gregory's history, I decided to make it up. So I think he's around 315 years old, meaning that he was born in 1694. I can imagine Gregory causing trouble through out his lifetime, since he looks like a troublemaker to me.**

**I'm trying to make the plot more interesting, what do you think?**

**Need four reviews for next chapter.**

**Review or I'll send one of my diabolical minions after you! :]**


	9. Deathnotes,Ebay, and credit cards

**No, I'm not dead. Not for a bunch of years or less if my life doesn't get any better. Kidding!!**

**I have just been very busy. Blame my stupid school filled with pricks school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't think you want me owning The Little Vampire...*smiles wickedly***

* * *

" You press the wham bar at the same time as the fret buttons, Rudy." Zexion stood behind the boy and guided his trembling fingers over the black bar at the bottom of the plastic guitar.

Anna giggled and Tony snickered at the blushing Rudolph.

The trio were at my house, courtesy of my mother, hanging out with Zexion and me. Axel has been in the library since early in the morning doing who knows what. Unfortunately, Gregory did not came too.

"Hmm...eighty-six percent. Better than Tony and Anna. " Zexion gleefully clapped and gave Rudolph a congratulations hug.

It was her brilliant idea to teach the 10/300 years old how to play Guitar Hero. Tony wasn't that bad and Anna was just busy mumbling poems to Tony. Now Rudolph on the other hand totally was getting better at this.

" I swear you are the cutest blushing ten year old I've ever met! " I said, an evil glint in my eyes. I just love embarrassing people.

Rudolph reddened from his hairline to his collarbone. " I am eleven! Why do everyone think otherwise? "

Zexion was sending me glares from behind him, making strangle gestures too but then she changed to victory ones. Huh,guess there's now a chance for these two.

Tony and Anna were now laughing their asses off now.

" Because you are short ." Axel stated coming into the room holding a big stack of brown leathery books. Can we say Hot Geek? All he needs is those squared black glasses. I think I saw some in my room.

My twin nerd stopped me before I could make a quick run for those glasses. Aw, fuck!

" Not so fast." Suddenly, he was no longer my seductive twin. Axel looked like a serious guy." You need to catch up on your history."

Axel dropped the heavy stack on my wimpy arms. " Read now." The bastard told me to study in the library. So now I was stuck in here. Damn it, where's a _Deathnote_ when you need it? If I had one, Axel and Jacques would be dead in a matter of forty seconds. Okay maybe not Axel but Jacques yeah.

Humming the opening song of Deathnote, I opened the first page.

_The Bond of the Vampyres_

My eyes quickly scanned over the small-printed black letters. How can Axel expect me to understand a book written in the 1600's?

Now since when does he tell me what to do? He's not my mother.

Whistling a happy marching tune, I closed the book and exited to my room. He must be insane if he thinks I'm going to waste my lovely time reading an old book while I can be buying stuff on Ebay with the credit card that I jacked from Jacques earlier. I wonder when he will notice that its missing.

My room was just damn simple since I just moved in. It had your bed, nightstand, vanity mirror, and desk.

A half-hour later, I had just spent a thousand dollars on junk. First thing I bought was a replica of the Deathnotes, English and Japanese.

Next was figurines of Ryuk, Misa, Mello, L, and Near. Screw Light. Never liked him.

A couple of Visual Kei and cosplay clothes also added to the checkout list. That was almost eight hundred bucks.

Finally, two hundred dollars on cds.

Did I mention how much I love the Internet?

If only the frickin' deathnotes that I ordered were real! My problems will be easily solved.

Wouldn't be interesting if you can buy a _real_Deathnote on line for twenty dollars? I giggled at the thought. Talk about massive serial killings!

_Your thoughts have always amused me._

I wonder if I could mentally hug Gregory.

_You cannot, liebe._

_Oh well. Boy why haven't you visit me? EH?_

Gregory seemed mentally startled. _I can not visit you because Lord Axel prohibit it._

I cringed at the title given to Axel. Will I be called Lady? Ugh.

_Well mister spiky mullet, I give you permission to do so. And why does that stop you from climbing into my window or something?_

I think I felt Greggy smile. _Good point._

The fact that he didn't reply left me grumbling while playing World of Warcraft. Stupid hot vampire.

" Do you want to break it? " Gregory was leaning against the wall, holding an apple with a grin that could rival Cheshire's. With that grin and those black baggy pants and tight short sleeve Metallica t-shirt that was also black, he looked like Ryuk.

I gasped and jumped on to him, putting my arms around his neck. " Wee! You've came!! "

He chuckled at my enthusiasm. " Of course, how can I resist such sweet smelling blood?" As he said this, he lightly nuzzled on my neck.

I blushed. I can't forget that he's vampire.

Hot vampire at that, I thought, playing his long black hair that was in its usual ponytail now that the sorta-change happened.

" How can you steal-" Axel began to say as he barged in.

I quickly got off Greg. Things were going to get ugly.

" You! " My sibling hissed, eyes dilated and fangs bare. He was already in fighting pose, his hands like talons.

Gregory, much to my dismay, returned the hissing, ready to fight.

I went pale.

Oh, they're going to fight. Shit.

* * *

**I like to dedicate this chapter to** Your Suicidal Mistress**!!**

**Next chapter: FIGHT!! WOOHOO!!!**

**I'm not good at writing battle scenes but I'll try my best. **

**Don't think I forgot about this story if I don't upload in a week or so. My English teacher gave me an assignment because she thinks I lack writing skills, so I will be busy. Again.**

**The old monarchs will appear next chapter or so!! So stay tuned. **

**Reviews are like a " Happy Birthday! " to me. Wait, today is my birthday. I'm 14, biatches!!! XD**

**So yeah, REVIEW!!!**

**Or I'll send Ryuk after you!! :D**

**Mwuhahahahhaha!!**

***coughs***

**Need to work on my evil laugh. :I**


	10. The stupid fight

So after some of you told me how good it was, I went to see Avatar in 3D. And I can only describe it in one word. Incredible. Though I hate the ending, I was expecting them to have blue monkeys! I mean. Na'vi.

**Naturally I get inspired after watching a movie , so I updated!.**

**Disclaimer: My dreams are filled with these guys but I only own Antoinette, Axel, and Zexion.**

* * *

Normally the chick two guys are fighting for will be all like " Please guys stop it! " with teary face. Obviously you don't _moi _well because I will NEVER do that. Before you start calling cruel, let me just say that of course I'm worried about these blood-loving idiots. But do they necessarily have to fight like wolves?

I sighed, massaging the bridge of my nose.

My eye twitched when I heard a crunching sound as if someone is eating popcorn or chips.

Tearing away from the sight of Gregory slamming his knee into my brother's stomach, I turned to the direction of the sound.

Zexion and Anna were sitting on the floor criss-crossed eating popcorn while watching intently the fight.

When she saw me staring, Anna patted the spot next to her.

I crossed my arms and shook my head. She shrugged indifferently and went back to watching the fight.

Axel was on the floor, holding his stomach in pain while Gregory watched smugly.

Suddenly, my brother jumped up and slammed him into the wall, causing the pictures ( that I hate ) hanging on the wall to shake.

Gregory already had his pretty nose turned into a bloody mess, courtesy of my brother's fist earlier .

You can barely see the blood on his shirt from the cut on his stomach when Axel bit him there. I must confess that scene was quite a turn on. It screamed Yaoi**.(1) **

Axel was in the same condition as Greg with a bloody cheek and ear and some broken ribs.

It was time to end this foolish but awesome fight.

The guys paid no attention to me, fighting. I quicky stood behind Axel and hit his pressure point located on the side of his neck. I've only tried it on the human cheerleaders back in Cali, so I wasn't sure if it worked on vampires.

Axel passed out and hit the floor. I guess it does work.

Gregory looked at me with wide-eyed eyes. I smirked at him, waving my hand that I used to knock out Axel.

Before he knew, I was behind him ready to strike. See, I've been practicing my vampire side alot. Enough to know how to run so fast.

Anna and Zexion whined in protest as I made Gregory pass out too.

* * *

Gregory woke up to see his mate's face, smirking at him. He swiftly raised his head to kiss her.

" Did you have to fight my brother? " Antoinette asked in a annoyed tone. She looked drowsy as if she has just woken up. How long was he out?

" I had to knock you again in the middle of the night! Do you know that you hugged me like I was your teddy bear? " Gregory smirked at the fact that it sounded like she enjoyed it. Which she probably did.

Netty rubbed her eyes and yawned. " Go back to sleep, you need it. I will try to keep Axel away from here as you sleep." She was about get up when Greg grabbed her arm.

" Stay." He pleaded. He wanted to hold her in his arms and smell her sweet hair. It pained him that he hadn't done that in so long..

Netty nervously glanced between him and the door, debating whether she should stay or not.

With a sigh, Netty nodded and climbed into bed, snuggling against Gregory.

Screw Axel for today.

Zexion can keep him busy, no?

* * *

" What happened to your cheek, son? " Henry VIII asked, scratching his beard.

Axel, who was kneeling, scowled. " I had a little skirmish with that Sackville-Baggs scum."

The former king snorted. " I'm surprised that twit managed to harm a dhampir."

A vein appeared on Axel's temple. " I was taken by surprise."

Henry the eighth raised an eyebrow at his lie. " Is that so? "

Jacques, who was sitting next to Henry looking rather pissed off, muttered a few curses. It was bad to lie to one of the Vampyre elders.

Henry smiled wickedly. " I suppose you want revenge for taking our sister and this? "

Axel looked at him startled. " Y-yes. I'd be h-honored."

The ancient man clapped. " Wonderful! I have the perfect revenge! "

Jacques smirked at what the king had in mind. Gregory Sackville- Baggs will be gone for good.

* * *

**Yaoi - Gay**

**Next chapter- Queen Marie Antoinette meets our Netty! **

**We had to have some Greg+ Netty time, no?**

**The chapter will be like later this week after I'm finished with my Queen Victoria project. Pssh..fat old lady! Marie Antoinette is still my favorite queen! Which is funny because Queen Victoria actually helped her country while Marie Antoinette didn't.**

**Anyway, review!!!**

**Or I'll write your names in my Deathnote! :D**


	11. Let Them Eat Cake

**I was planning on posting this on Friday but on Thursday I found out some depressing news. Well depressing to me. One of my favorite bands had decided to take a " break" but I don't think they ever plan on getting back because the singer is going solo. So yeah on Friday, I was moping around in my room, my mind clearly void of writing anything. **

**I encouraged myself to write today while listening to my remaining Favorite German Band Tokio Hotel. I might write a one-shot on their song " PhantomRider" .**

**Disclaimer: I rather own Cinema Bizarre, so I can slap them for breaking hearts of thousands of their fans with their breakup than The Little Vampire. T_T**

* * *

" Aren't you suppose to be in Paris? " Jacques asked, startled at the woman standing in his home office.

The woman,dressed in a blue marine business suit with her pale blond hair pinned up in a complicated bun and wearing blue high heels. She appeared to be in her late thirties or early forties.

She clasped her pale hands behind her back and smiled elegantly. " Well yes but the bond party was finished early than I expected. So I decided to meet my namesake and her lovely little friend."

Jacques stared at her with a confused expression. " Hex ? "

Marie Antoinette frowned curtly. " I thought her name was Zexion? " Netty's father managed a small smile.

" Never mind that. Why do you want to meet Zexion? She is just a human." This seemed very odd to Jacques. The former Queen never associated herself with humans.

She bit her lip nervously, deciding whether or not to tell Jacques her main goal out of this.

" I want to be near Zexion." Marie 's eyes softened a bit.

Jacques's eyebrows shut up in surprise. " Why ? "

Clear tears were now on her cheeks as she said this. " Because she is my child. "

* * *

I wished they had a guide to how to deal with your incestous twin and annoying father. Axel was pestering me every second about our heritage along with Jacques. Mother was no help since she always moony-eyed with Jacques. Zexion was going on dates ( she calls them meetings but they are dates nevertheless) with Rudolph.

The thing that bother me the most was that Gregory has gone AWOL. Its as if the earth has eaten him which I hope not.

I was currently outside in our huge yard with Axel.

" You want me to know how to fight with_ a sword_ when we have atomic bombs and machine guns? " I said, crossing my arms over my chest.

Axel smirked smugly. " Humans cannot kill us with their pathetic metal weapons." He handed me a violet ballpoint pen.

I raised an eyebrow. " Is this suppose to turn into a three foot long sword when I click it? "

My twin brother showed surprisement. " How did you know that? It has been a secret for centuries! "

I shrugged, innocently. " I dunno, but _Percy Jackson_ has one! He's awesome! "

If my brother was a dragon, flames would already be flaring out his notrils in anger. Ooh, don't tell me he was jealous?

My 'laughing my ass off ' angered him more.

I patted his hair as if he was a dog.. " Percy Jackson is fictional,moron."

Axel blushed and exited my room. Umm...

Just as I was going to finish reading _Gakuen Alice_, Jacques comes in with woman that look so familiar behind him.

The woman observed me from head to toe, her eyebrows creasing at my piercings and clothes.

She then turned to Jacques, who was looking wary.

" _Je ne peux pas croire que Vivianna a appelé cet enfant comme moi! C'est une insulte! "_ The woman exclaimed.

"_Nous avons été sur cela. Elle peut être changée_." Jacques explained.

This woman must be Marie Antoinette.

"_Vous deux êtes un bouquet d'imbéciles si vous ne croyez pas que je parle le français fondamental."_ I yelled, my speech heavy with an accent. " _Und nein, können Sie nicht mich in irgendwie ändern. Ich kleide mich an. Ich brauche nicht homosexuelle Entwerfer überall in mir!"_

Oh yeah, two languages!

Marie Antoinette smirked at me, impressed. If I'm correct, she is from Austria which is a German-speaking country. So she understood perfectly what I said.

Then Zexion came in, not noticing the two adults.

" I had so much fun with Rudy today! " She gushed, jumping up and down.

Jacques beckoned my namesake to let us be which she did before mumbling something as she stared motherly at Zexion.

I listened to my bestfriend ramble on about her date but my mind was somewhere else.

She had said,

_Meine Tochter_

Why had the centuries old woman call 12 year old Zexion her daughter?

* * *

**Dont kill me!!! It was just that I suffered from writer's block on this story. It may be leaving but it still there. I've been busy also since my teachers have been getting heavy on me, saying " You're going to suffer worse in highschool." Bullshit. **

**Plus I have finally gotten a phone, so I got addicted to texting. **

***texts***

**Teacher: *smacking a ruler in her hands* Amairaini....!**

**Anyhoo, the title refers to the phrase that it is linked to Marie Antoinette alot.**


	12. Strange In Your Perfect World

**Three or four more chapters and I'm ending this.**

* * *

Rays of artificial light hit Gregory in the face, making him hiss in annoyance.

" Took you long enough to wake up, brat." A raspy voice that Gregory first heard back when he was freshly turned, said.

He opened his eyes to see Henry VIII glaring at him. " I had enough of your troublesome, Gregory. "

Said boy smirked. " What are you going to do about it? "

Henry smiled sadistically." Separate you from what you love."

Gregory narrowed his eyes and was about to lash out on the former king but he couldn't. He now noticed that he was chained to a brick wall with wooden cuffs.

" Antoinette is going to claim her bond with Axel in a few days. And there's nothing you can do about it." With that, Henry exited through a metal door, leaving Gregory shaking his wooden chains like a wild animal.

If only he can break free and whisk away Antoinette with him.

If only he wasn't a _Freak of nature.  
_

_

* * *

_

Kill me now. Please kill me now.

I rather be dead than be fussed over by a vampire designer and my bestfriend, no scratch that, traitor. Zexion and Marie dragged me to a dress boutique and were currently oogling at me in a white puffy cinderella gown.

I mean, what the hell is this? A wedding?

" Oh my! You look wonderful! " Marie Antoinette said, as she walked around me. Zexion nodded. Of course she would. It was her mother.

You see, Marie Antoinette had a daughter with a human businessman twelve years ago. She was afraid that Henry would kill her since he killed her father. So she gave her to a childless woman. I guess vampires can have kids. What a weird world we live in.

" I would look wonderfull in that dress." I pointed to a black silk gown in the far corner of the shop.

Marie shook her head in disgust. " You're not going to a funeral."

" It feels like it." I mumbled, before slipping out of the torture of a dress.

* * *

_Give up. Give up. Give up._

I kept seeing those words everytime I look directly into Jacques, my mother, Axel, Marie, and even Zexion.

_Give up on him. He doesn't belong in the picture. He's not what we want him to be._

They kept insisting as we approached the bond date. My two-toned hair was now flat black and long with hair extensions. Face was now pale and free of piercings. Even my eyes didn't look like those of a fierce cat's, more like timid kitty. They wanted me to change and I did but I felt strange.

I felt strange in their perfect world, looking around the big ballroom where my bond was to be held. Guests were already there by the time Axel and I made our big entrance. He held me by the waist as we walked slowly and regal. Me in my white dress and him in a expensive black tuxedo.

The Council of Elders stood in the front, smile on their faces as we walked toward them. Zexion , with her hair out of her face, was standing proudly along my mother. They looked like strangers, everybody did. It is as I was a new kid in school.

The Sackville-Baggs family was there, all looking professional, but _he _wasn't there. Of course not. The fake smile remained on my lips as we claimed our bond by drinking a drop of each other's blood in a glass of wine.

Now they all expected a wedding in the future. But the Councile were almost jumping with glee as the Stone of Attamon worked again as it hanged on a gold chain around Jacque's neck.

Caught in the spotlight. That's my existance.

I feel so absurd in this life .

Axel leaned in." Isn't this wonderful? " He gestured to the whole room as we sat on the front table.

I shook my head and whispered." What's making you happy is making me sadder_."_

He frown and looked away from me.

_Come to the room beside the Lady's Room..come quickly._ I dropped the glass I was holding in shock as I heard it. It was _his voice_.

I quickly excused myself for a moment, using the perfect excuse of having to go the restroom.

Many stood in my way as they tried to make friends with me but I knew they were trying to get closer to my father.

The room beside the Lady's Room was an old bedroom that was filled with broken furniture.

He was there, looking outside the window in deep thought. And that made my whole night better.

" Gregory...." I whispered before I hugged him tightly. It just felt so good to have him here in my arms, his intoxicating smell in my nostrils.

But he jerked me away, making me hurt.

" No...you belong to him now as it should be." Gregory snarled, his once blue eyes now a bloody red.

Gregory was thirsty.

I cocked my head to a side, giving him easy access to my neck." Drink." I mumbled but I'm sure he heard me.

Looking bewildered and hungry, Gregory held me and sank his canines . I only felt a sting before I passed out.

* * *

A cold wet object was on my forehead, making me open my eyes.

" She's awake." My mother yelled happily and hugged me. What the hell?

Why was I in my room and where was Gregory?

It took me a few seconds to gather my surroundings. Jacques and Axel were at my mother's side, looking at me furiously.

" W-what Happened? " I asked, rubbing my eyes slowly.

" That little mutt was feeding off you when we found you." Jacques angrily stated with Axel nodding.

" We disposed of him." Axel said with a grin that made me shiver but not in a good way.

" I hate you! I fucking hate you all!! Why did you killed him? I loved him! " I began to yell like a maniac, tears were running down my cheeks.

I pushed off my mother. " Get out! "

My mother tried to say something. " GET OUT!!!" I demanded.

The three left me to grief.

I cried and cried into my pillow.

* * *

**Review please.**


	13. Highschool

Yeah I know I said that will post the next chapter last weekend, but to tell you the truth, when I sat my ass down to write the chapter, my mind became blank. No ideas came to my mind. So like always, it hit me during supposely paying attention in my Science class. Who wants to learn about atoms and the Periodic Table anyway?

**So you probably hate me for what you are going to read. Remember that there is still two more chapters and a sequel to go!**

**DISCLAIMER: Amairaini doesn't own the Little Vampire cast, she only owns Antoinette, Axel, Zexion, Jacques, and Vivianna.\**

* * *

"Morning." Axel came into the kitchen, his appearance in disarray. His black spiky hair was crazy like always but his green eyes held a sparkle that I knew that was for me, his sister. Twin, to be exact. My insides turned to goey everytime I looked into them.

Mutti set his breakfast on the table, a glass of red liquid." You're going to need your energy for your first day of highschool."

My brother grinned as he sat his ass down. " You look beautiful." He told me before taking a sip of his AB Negative.I blushed and Mother smiled.

Ever since our bond two months ago, we started feeding on blood. Well, blood in bags. Father said we weren't experienced yet to feed on people. My memory about the bond was a bit blurry. I remembered the bond but after that, it was blurry. Axel says it's a side effect of the bond but he didn't have it.

Along our need of blood came the vampire hormones. There has been many close calls in the closet and in our bedrooms. Our parents had no problem with it."Vampires have more sexual desire than mortals."

Mutti was turned a month ago by my dad. So they were doing it every night like a pair of crazy monkeys. Not exactly what you want to go to sleep hearing.

" Zexion's mom will pick you up and take you to your new school." My mother said, tying her brown hair into a sexy bun. Axel and I knew why she wasn't taking us, dad was home.

Need to say more?

* * *

Zexion felt guilty as she saw her bestfriend come out of her house along with her brother. It was her that suggested that Jacques suppress Antoinette's memories about Gregory. It hurt her seeing her cry but it was for her own good. Antoinette belonged with Axel, it was her destiny. The thing with Greg was not supposed to happen. At least that was her mother told her. And she had to believe her mother, doesn't she?

Axel and Jacques didn't killed him as they said they did. Gregory was just given new memories and is living with his family. He doesn't know Antoinette and Axel personally, just heard of them like every vampire in the world did.

" You're a good friend, Zexion." Marie Antoinette said from her spot on the driver's wheel. " It was the right thing to do."

Zexion nodded, a lump in her throat.

" Good morning, Axel and Netty." The former queen greeted as the twins climbed into the backseat of the car.

" Good morning." Axel cheerfully said while Netty muttered a gloomy hello. Zexion sinked lower into her seat. The supressing had changed Antoinette a lot. She was no longer a dirty mouth bitchy girl. Instead, her bestfriend was a quiet bored one.

That loved her brother a lot. Just like Jacques wanted. Zexion narrowed her eyes in anger, suddenly knowing the memory supression was a mistake.

A big one.

Now how was she suppose to fix this?

* * *

Gregory shook in his nap, his face twisting in confusion.

A girl stood before him, looking softly at him. Her long black hair and green piercing eyes looked familiar to him. Like he should know who this beautiful girl was.

" _Gregory_." How did she know his name? " _My vampire_." Greg tensed, how did she know his identity?

She was moving toward him now, her silk black dress dragging across the tiles of his room. A pale hand reached out and touch his cheek, her hand was warm.

The girl leaned in, as if she was going to kiss him. Her face was only two inches apart from his own blushing face when....

" WAKE UP DEAR BROTHER! TIME FOR SCHOOL! "

Gregory felt a heavy weight on him and he opened his eyes.

His young sister Ana was sitting on him with a smile on her face. He groaned and got her off. Anna giggled as she left his room.

As he got ready for mortal school, the dream girl kept plaguing his mind.

Who was she?

* * *

Kids stared as we walked in the halls. Why wouldn't they? There were three black-haired pale new kids. Not to mention we were American. And didn't speak a single Scottish word. Oh yes, we blended in!

I heard whispers from both genders about us. Good ones and bad ones. Axel glared in every direction, protecting us with just a stare. I honestly didn't give a damn about what they thought. I just wanted to get these four years of highschool over with.

Why couldn't my father hire a private tutor or something? He was making us suffer in temptation with all the fresh blood around us. What kind of father was he? My throat burned because of him.

Axel patted my hand in comfort, obviously sensing my thirst through our mate bond. " It's almost over." Yes, our first period was going to be over in a few minutes but we still have seven more to go.

Zexion nodded in sympathy.

* * *

Review please.


	14. Detention With The Enemy

**One more chapter to go!!! Whee, I'm excited! Blame it on watching Alice In Wonderland. Mad Hatter is the shizzz!!! xD Well I better stop my rambling before I go for hours. Now continue on to this story! **

**Disclaimer: Owning the Little Vampire, Tokio Hotel, and many other bands is still a dream. ToT**

* * *

Tonight was a dark cold one. Even the undead had difficulty seeing with their vampiric eyesight.

As a pale girl with hair the color of the night shifted uncomfortably in her sleep, a young man approached her. If you looked closely, you could see the twin resemblence between the boy and the girl.

The stranger sat down on her bed and looked at the girl with a lover look and softly touched her cheek.

" Mine, finally mine." He growled into her ear but being a heavy sleeper, the girl continued snoring softly.

_Soon she will be mine physically._ The boy thought with a sadistic smirk on his face before he vanished.

* * *

I absolutely loathed him.

Hated everything about him.

His arrogant smirk.

The way he makes my heart beat faster everytime we are in the same room.

I had my brother as strange as it sounds!

There was no way in hell that I would like this guy!

" Would you stop it? " I spat at him when he threw me the paperball from behind. English was the class I hated the most. Not only was I alone without Zexion or Axel but I had Gregory sitting behind me.

Gregory smirked and threw me another paperball right in the face.

My eye twitched with anger.

Do not wring his neck.  
Do not.

Ignore him.

WHACK!

Oh, that's it!

" WOULD YOU STOP THROWING ME THOSE SHITTY BALLS?!?! " I yelled at him. My Scottish classmates gasp, the quiet weird girl had just yelled and swore! The window near me showed my red panting face and whoa! My green eyes had just turned red. Gregory stared at me in confusion and curiousity

" Ms. Daliet! " Mr. Hirsh slammed a book on my desk, clearly angry. " I suggest you stay afterschool and work on that inappropiate language ! "

" Mother...fucker..." I mumbled under my breath, scribbling on the margins of my notebook. Something in me had just snapped and it made me feel uneasy.

Gregory snickered.

" You will join her , Mr. Sackville - Bagg! "

Now it was my time to snicker.

* * *

" I honestly don't know how you managed to get a detention on your first week of school! " Axel exclaimed at lunch. The three of us had claimed a round table in the dark gloomy back of the cafeteria. We stayed away from the humans, we had to. Mortals would suspect why we didn't eat but just drink from our red bottles. Now that Twilight has reached the Scottish female population, we had to start pretending we were eating food.

Stupid sparkly faggots.

" It is not my fault that mortals are such stupid immature beings." I spat, glaring at my brother. Honestly, he can be so annoying sometimes. It made want to reconsider spending eternity with him.

Zexion made a low disgusted noise when she munched on a slice of pizza when I whispered to her that a human boy was staring at her.

Axel sighed, grimacing. " We need to blend in to survive." I was going to point out that regular teenagers got afternoon detention but I knew he was going to find an opportunity to indulge in the vampiric lessons we learned already. Even vampire history can be boring.

My eye twitched as I heard some blond bimbos discussing how hot Edward Cullen was. " What are you doing? " My brother hissed when I stood up and began to walk to the bimbos. " I will be right back."

I smiled sweetly, too sweetly at the bimbo girls and they looked me over twice. " Honey, if he sparkles in the sunlight, he is a fairy not a vampire." The bimbos scowled at me as I patted their heads before leaving. As I made my way back, Gregory gave an approval nod from where he sat. I couldn't help but giggle at thought of sharing a hatred for Twilight with him.

" Why did you do that for?!? " Axel hissed once I had taken my seat across from him. Shrugging, I faked a yawn. " I was bored." To be honest, I was looking for some trouble. My life was getting a bit tedious. How can the life of a royal vampire human hybrid twin be boring, you ask? Everyday it was the same routine: school in the mornings and vampire lessons in the afternoons. Pretty boring after a couple of days.

I managed to avoid questions about the detention that Zexion and Axel threw at me for the rest of the day.

The final bell rang and I nervously made my way to my English class for detention.

* * *

**Review it or Screw it. DON'T PICK THE LATTER OR I WILL GET MY EVIL MONKEY MINIONS ON YOU!!!!**


	15. Bite Me!

**Final chapter! Finally, huh?**

**Disclaimer: Me will never own The Little Vampire.**

* * *

" You are one minute late, Ms. Daliet." Mr. Hirsh said in his snotty voice. Did he had a nasal condition? His voice always made want to laugh. "Hn.." I grunted, sitting down on my regular seat. Gregory was already here, smirking like always.

Mr. Hirsh wrote the detention rules on the blackboard with chalk. Sheesh, don't they have whiteboards and markers?

It read the following.

No Talking.

That was it. Just one rule. Scottish teachers really disappoint me. Only giving me one rule to break?

" Feet on the ground, Mr. Sackville-Baggs." Mr. Hirsh said.

Gregory relunctaly put his feet off the desk and down on the ground. Sucker.

I had to be stuck in this hideous room for the next two hours. Kill me now. Mr. Hirsh just sat on his chair, reading some boring old book on shakespeare. Don't take me wrong, Shakespeare is great .

Tick Tok, the clock went and I was ready to pull out my hair in frustration even though I only been in here for five minutes.

The tapping that Gregory was making with his pencil was not helping neither.

Mr. Hirsh decided to give himself a bathroom break. " Do not even move a muscle." He warned, I rolled my eyes.

" Want to get rid of him? " Gregory whispered dangerously in my ear once the teacher left. His breath on my ear made me shiver in pleasure. Why did he do this to me?

" Y-yes." I nodded. He smiled and went to stand behind the door. Oh what was he going to do?

" Where did that rascal went? " I heard Mr. Hirsh mumble to himself as he entered.

Wham!

Greg knocked out - I hope he did - the old man. I helped him drag the heavy teacher into a closet. Yes, call me cruel but hey he was getting on my nerves! At least I did not suck his blood. Okay maybe I would have if Gregory wasn't here. Now that I think about it, I haven't fed since lunch and my throat felt quite scorched.

When a vampire is thirsty, his five senses are extended. So I can hear the thuds of Mr. Hirsh's old heart and the strong drummings of Gregory's young heart. I licked my lips, my fangs ( already long and delicate ) poking on my bottom lip.

" Are you alright? You look quite pale, well more pale than you already are." Gregory asked, resting a hand on my shoulder.

My eyes focused on the pulsing artery that was just an inch below on the studded choker on his neck. A tiny bite wouldn't hurt. Regret was something I was going to feel later.

" Sorry.." was all I managed to say before my vampire side took over.

* * *

Gregory was puzzled. He had just been shoved against the wall by a female classmate. The only logical reason, it didn't sound so logical, was that Antoinette wasn't human but a vampire. It would explain her pale skin and weird habits.

" I find this situation ironic." She said in amused tone. " I was always the one being bitten." He somehow felt that this situation was ironic too but he never ever approached her. Sure, he was attracted to her and the hard on is the prove.

Now Greg was a hundred percent positive that Antoinette was a vampire as he saw the long elegant fangs. Oh yeah, your crush shoving you against the wall and about to bite you is a big turn on.

" Of course, I won't kill you. It would be such a waste if I did." Antoinette giggled to herself. " You can be my little pet when my brother is not present. " He struggled, trying to break free of her grasp. He was a vampire too damnitt! Why couldn't he break free?

Unless...no...it couldn't be...the only vampires that are stronger than normal vampires are the Royal ones.

" You are a blue-blooded one.." Gregory spat, glaring at her. She grinned and carressed his cheek with her free hand. " Bravo! You figured it out. I am Royal, one of the dhampir to be exact." His eyes widened, so her brother must be the other..." Yes, my brother is Axel Daliet. My father is Elder Jacques Daliet. Blah blah." Antoinette said , rolling her eyes. " I'm not suppose to be doing this since as you probably know, this goes against one of the rules. But bleh, no one will know." She tightened her grip on him. " Right? " Gregory groaned in pain. " Y-yes.." The twin smiled sadistically. " Good..now this will be our dirty little secret." she hummed to a tune that unfamiliar to him.

Then Gregory had an idea..

She leaned in his neck as she was preparing to strike, leaving her neck wide and open. _Two can play at the game, _Gregory thought.

1....2....3..

At the same time she bit him, Gregory sank his teeth into her flesh...

Both vampires were dragged into oblivion..

* * *

**Yes, I know I'm evil for ending there. But I honestly wasn't going to end like that! I had another ending when my computer decided to crash, making me lose the last three paragraphs. Ugh! **

**Oh just so you know, Antoinette's vampire side remembers everything becaause Jacques only supressed the memories of the human side. He isn't aware that his daughter has two sides. **

**Review or THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL...**

**I don't care if its anonymous, just give yourself a name.**


End file.
